


明明是你不够冷漠却要怪我不够凶

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 花艳露浓。





	1. 正文·柚天

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *逃猜点梗，娱乐圈  
> *柚中文十级，两人英语十级  
> *顺便催更上次逃猜还没还债的星沉

天已经黑透了，窗外还稀里哗啦地下着雷雨。闪电间或撕裂漆黑的夜幕，金博洋摘下耳机的时候正好一个惊雷炸响，他便再也没法好好欣赏收藏的电子音乐，时不时望望窗外，靠在一个大章鱼靠枕里心不在焉地刷微博。

羽生结弦去给他买小龙虾，还没回来。

他们昨天在尼亚加拉大瀑布旁边拍了整整一天师兄弟旅游的景，一上午几十条终于拍好了水流和人的关系之后又为着编剧做梦一样的“他们在彩虹的环抱中相视一笑”的镜头，背着沉得过分真实的登山包等了半个下午的彩虹，飞溅的水花没把他俩怎样却把娇小的化妆师气得够呛——彩虹转瞬即逝，就连两位大咖都只能在瀑布边随时待命，她自然不可能等着场景到了再现场补妆，时间根本来不及。

折腾了一整天金博洋和羽生结弦最后累到面无表情地回了房间，金博洋觉得他腿都站肿了——尽管羽生结弦乖巧地给他做了按摩又哄着他说绝对没粗——今天好像腿还没细回去，就又被拉去冰场拍了整个白天滑冰的戏份。金博洋身为哈尔滨人却显然不具备这项天赋，他磕磕绊绊在冰上滑了一天，脚腕和脚底的剧痛使他数次差点表情失控龇牙咧嘴。羽生结弦却不同，他有滑冰的基础又学习能力超群，没俩小时连单足串都会了。想到他们还要用一个月的时间搞所有的冰场镜头，金博洋便觉得分外头大。

要说还得是投资方和制片人有钱，包了个冰场，请到了现役女单梅德韦杰娃扮演她自己也就罢了，居然还能让她腾出一天时间来，不拍戏，就只是和他们磨合关系并教他们简单的滑行步法。梅德韦杰娃见羽生结弦熟练得很便放任他去听导演说戏和拍单人镜头，她先重点负责金博洋。

下了冰金博洋觉得自己都要不会走路了，脚腕好像不是自己的，运动鞋好大，踩在地上的时候脚好疼。羽生结弦一路暗戳戳扶着他回了宾馆，他勉强洗完了手累得只想瘫在床上睡觉，估计是梦里迷迷糊糊念叨了几句想吃小龙虾，刚刚他睡了几个小时后稍一清醒，羽生结弦递给他一杯温水，跟他打了个招呼就冒着夜色出去买了，拦都拦不住。

金博洋彻底醒了神之后听到窗外的雨声，一会儿想想羽生结弦会不会感冒，一会儿又想想他有没有带伞。他无意识地动着手指，直到屏幕上滑过一张剧照——那是他和羽生结弦合作的第一部作品。那时候他虽年轻却已经因为一部评分和票房都极高的电影拿到了影帝称号，被请来在一个捧新人的青春偶像剧中客串男女主角实习公司的总裁，而小三岁的羽生结弦就是被捧的新人之一，饰演恋爱小言剧中的学霸男主。

虽然他在五十多集的电视剧中只出现了不到两分钟，可是剧组还是给他递了杀青宴邀请函，金博洋又是出了名的随和平易，自然去了。来敬酒的不少可他一杯不漏地都推了，省得有不长眼或者喝高了的说什么“喝了他的不喝我的是不是瞧不起我”。他咖位足够也没人敢惹他，也帮着新人们挡了不少，还帮几个小姑娘扯走了一个发了酒疯搂这个抱那个的在圈里声名狼藉的副导演。

饶是这样散场的时候也还是只剩了金博洋和凭着一纸酒精过敏证明而幸免于“难”的羽生结弦两个清醒人。导演靠谱早先就定下了代驾，他们俩一个个把人送上车，一遍遍和司机重复酒店的地址，又给能联系上的生活助理都打了电话，叫他们到酒店门口接好了自家艺人。处理完状况他们深感心累，出租车不好打，两人一合计总共没两公里路，也就慢慢悠悠往回走。

就是在这条路的终点，羽生结弦向金博洋表了白。

金博洋当时就明确拒绝了。可是之后，摆事实讲道理只能换回羽生结弦笑眯眯的点头，而后继续他体贴而不越界的绅士追求，公共场合完全掩藏小心思，没有给人添一丝麻烦或者话柄。晓之以理行不通，金博洋也不知道怎么动之以情，更不能随便找个人冒充女朋友——既耽误人家姑娘，又白白侮辱了羽生结弦的感情。

第三次合作之后羽生结弦终于剥掉金博洋最后一层顾虑和心防，他一把将金博洋勒进怀里。他比喜欢上金博洋的时候高了不少，曾经只到他肩头，如今两个人一般高了，他低下头咬了一口金博洋的脖子：你是我的了。

金博洋手抚上当年羽生结弦咬过的地方，那里当然还是白白净净一片，毕竟身为演员，在任何地方留下咬痕都会平白养起来一群狗仔。

“既然这样，咱们得约法三章。”金博洋捏着羽生结弦的发尾把玩，俩人就贴着彼此，“第一，人前保持距离。第二，网上，至少微博大号，不能有关系。第三嘛……”他眼珠一转就有了鬼主意，“谁被人看出了破绽，谁独立负责一个星期家务。”

当羽生结弦踏着夜色拎着从华人区夜市买回来的五香小龙虾进了房间——光明正大的，因为导演就是给他们两个咖位最大又是对手戏最多的主角派了一个豪华套间——的时候，正碰上金博洋举着手机傻乐，根据放空的双眼判断，应该是想起来以前什么好玩的事了。

伞被晾在了阳台，外面是朴素的深蓝色，内面当然画满了让人一看就开心的黄色噗桑。

红彤彤的龙虾个个在盘子上趴好了，羽生结弦把龙虾放上金博洋床上的小桌板，本人也钻进大章鱼靠枕里，在金博洋后背上趴好了。他蹭蹭金博洋毛茸茸的头发，黏糊的碎吻落在脸颊耳朵上，从后方环抱着他抽走了手机，发现金博洋无意间点进了一档综艺的超话。

那是他们两个月前拍的节目，正好今天芒果台播出，综艺官博还at了他俩的微博账号。白天的时候羽生结弦转发过了，金博洋因为被梅德韦杰娃蹂躏一直在冰场上连滚带爬，拿了手机也只想刷抖音解压而不是打开工作性质的微博。

羽生结弦无比顺手地把金博洋小号切成大号，转发了综艺官博之后又给切回去，看着超话里粉丝们的帖子。他剥虾手艺不行，金博洋嫌弃地从他手里把已经破损的龙虾尾抢救出来自己剥，顺便吮净了羽生手指上的五香味汁水，羽生就拿纸巾擦擦手，拣些好玩的评论念给金博洋听。

“这个，「牛哥和天总也太尴尬了吧，相顾无言惟有恨千行？这还算好的，接下来问两位在《明灭》剧组的情况，干脆连个对视都没有了，该说不愧是年度最火药味宿敌组？」。”

金博洋叼着半截虾尾笑得彻底靠进了羽生怀里，羽生自己也笑了：“真是演得势不两立啊咱俩。”

“那当然，”金博洋眯缝着眼睛挥舞小龙虾完整的尾巴，“外界可是一直说咱俩抢角色抢通告抢资源，简直是互相看不上眼，谁知道咱俩是王八看绿豆呢。”

“那要我是王八天天是绿豆，不然就没办法把天天吃掉了。”

“王八也不吃绿豆啊你别瞎扯。”金博洋往羽生嘴里填进一只迅速剥好的龙虾尾巴堵住他胡说八道的荤话，“还有啥好玩的，给天总念念压压惊。”

“遵命，Mrs.Hanyu。”羽生结弦划拉着屏幕接了肚子上不痛不痒的一拳，“哦有，「我的妈这火花冒的，我觉得把我放他俩视线相交的中点我能外酥里嫩，气场又强得吓人，放他俩旁边我就冻成冰人。」”

“这个有才，咱俩同时出现的话起码能出一桌炸物，还有餐后的冰激凌球。”

他们又分享了几条好玩的评论，就好像是听着导演一遍遍喊“过”一样舒服，直到羽生结弦忽然停滞了。他杵了杵金博洋腰间的痒痒肉害得他一哆嗦更往自己怀里钻，贴着他耳垂读出一条堪比窗外炸雷的帖子：“「他俩肯定有猫腻……哪里就水火不容了，天总谈及牛哥在片场的表现的时候分明是没憋住笑，牛哥也是，天总赢了游戏的时候也鼓了一下掌。」”

金博洋一听毛都要炸了，回忆了一下当时的表现心想着总不至于这就暴露，羽生结弦在那惴惴不安地继续叭叭：“完了完了，下面还有评论回复，你瞧，「很有问题，正片到这就掐了，看饭拍（戳链接xxxx.xx.com.cn），牛哥鼓了一下掌之后立刻停下了，左顾右盼好几下，和片场其中一个摄像机对上眼之后表情真的一瞬间微妙……就好像……奸情被抓包一样……」”

不慌，问题不大。

就算问题大，慌也没用。

小龙虾正好吃完了，金博洋从羽生怀里钻出来去洗盘子。空调有点低，在凉被里捂热的大白腿一出被窝就起了鸡皮疙瘩，羽生结弦咽了口口水递了裤子给他。

“没事。以前怎么演以后还怎么演就完了……反正他们也没有什么石锤，咱们也不是爱豆不能谈恋爱。随他们说就得了，平常小心一点。”

洗洁精的泡沫一点点被洗净了，羽生结弦的手悄悄地靠近了金博洋的腰，眼看就要揽上了，眼前的人就横给他一枚眼刀：“说起来是你露馅儿，这个盘子应该让你刷了。”

羽生结弦就一把环住金博洋，在他唇上亲一口，睁大眼睛委屈巴巴：“都是博洋哥哥的错！明明是哥哥自己不够冷漠，却要怪我不够凶！如果不是博洋哥哥说起我的时候笑了的话……”

博洋哥哥。

金博洋最抵抗不了羽生结弦撒娇的时候，用他名字的日语发音，喊他hakuyo哥哥。比他小三岁的人放下刘海把眼睛睁大成欧式大双，浮着一层亮晶晶的水雾，叫他的时候连声音都放得软软的。他尝试对着这样的对方板起脸，然而不到半秒钟就破功。

明明都受过多少次教训了。

金博洋冲干净手也不擦，湿漉漉的直接放上羽生结弦的脖子：“好吧就算是我的错了。”他对着恋人呲出小虎牙，“回去以后一周的家务，我不耍赖。”

“回去还要好久哦……我现在先收点利息。”

他们在洗碗池边吻在一起。羽生结弦今天不知道拿了什么新鲜的剧本，饿了这么久没吃却也格外纯情。他一点点抿着金博洋柔软的唇瓣，像是要尝尽上面残留的五香小龙虾的味道。偶尔张嘴牙齿轻嗑红唇，弄得对方从嘴上痒到心里。

金博洋平常是乐于陪羽生结弦玩这样的小把戏的，可他今天不知为什么，格外容易被勾出火来。嘴唇被咬的时候麻麻痒痒的，渐渐地和尾椎处窜起的感觉汇合到一起，流向身前的某个地方。他把羽生结弦按向自己的时候也咬了一口他的嘴唇，又伸出舌头重重舔舐，也不知是安抚还是挑逗。

羽生结弦“从善如流”地张开嘴，把急切的小家伙儿迎进来，自己的舌头便卷住了外来者。演员的舌头灵活度自不必说，金博洋的舌头被羽生殷勤地伺候得舒服，脑子里也就跑起了火车。他想起来很久以前的综艺上的对战项目，他要连着说十几遍“刘奶奶请牛奶奶吃榴莲牛奶牛角包”，羽生的挑战则是“班干部管班干部”。结果已经不记得，他印象里，只有酸痛的下巴。

“天天不专心。”羽生含着金博洋的舌头就含含糊糊地说话，自己说不清楚也不允金博洋回答，细细舔舐了之后又把自己探进了金博洋的口腔。粗糙的舌面滑过湿黏的口腔内壁，行至敏感处招至金博洋轻轻的颤抖。金博洋的手指插进了羽生的发间，情动时收紧便扯疼了羽生，他舌头上的动作就愈发激烈了起来。

金博洋喘不上来气用手推拒着羽生结弦的肩膀，羽生放过了他的唇转而啃起线条完美的侧脸，手划过金博洋肌肉紧致的后背，在纤细有力的腰肢上画了个圈，大力揉了几下浑圆软弹的臀瓣之后，推着金博洋坐上了流理台，又分开他一双笔直长腿，把自己嵌进他腿间，用已经硬起来的部位极其色情地隔着棉质内裤蹭着金博洋的会阴部。多次的性爱早已让金博洋经不起挑逗，他几乎立刻就软了腰，被羽生结实的手臂揽进怀里。

金博洋被吻得浑身瘫软却也并不示弱，他闭着眼全情享受着羽生结弦湿漉漉落在脖子上的舔吻——反正羽生一向很有分寸不会在他身上留下什么痕迹落人口实，勾着身子把手探向他的裤腰，用力扯开了绳结。羽生感觉到肩上不大却很坚决的推拒力道，只当金博洋是累了想睡了，刚勾起手感极佳的长腿，便觉得胸口有动静——金博洋居然在用嘴，解他polo衫最上面那一颗纽扣。

嫩红的舌尖时不时露出来，无意或故意弄在他脖子上衣服上的水痕——这就过于刺激了。金博洋的脸蛋本身就及其容易激起羽生内心深处的征服欲，他的仰视更让“疯狂占有他”这样的念头发酵。那是自己一直仰慕着的、用绮丽梦境“亵渎”的美好的前辈，如今在自己怀里，他的眼睛因为自己染上情欲，这真实的而不是演出来的媚人模样只有他能看到，而他还在为自己服务——虽然只是解扣子——羽生结弦居然这样想着就需要控制自己射精的反应了。

羽生结弦一脚踢开浴室门把金博洋在洗手台上的时候金博洋正好结束他的“工作”，羽生打开花洒之后，他试探性地卷起羽生的衣服下摆，羽生便迅速脱掉了两人的上衣，由着金博洋用那双他怎么也把玩不够的精致的38号小脚替他脱了内裤和出去买小龙虾时随便套上的老头裤（他仔细一看自己穿的居然还是金博洋带来的他平常用作居家裤的那条）。他扯下金博洋的内裤，恶趣味地把黑色的布料当做饰品绕了两圈绑在金博洋素白的脚腕上。

金博洋觉得羞耻，抬脚去踹“以下犯上”的恋人，被一把捉住脚踝，紧接着被抱着放进了刚刚接满的浴缸里。羽生关掉花洒，自己也钻了进去。即便是豪华套间，浴缸也只是浴缸而已，两个中等体格的成年男子都挤进去也委实拥挤。他们粘腻地接着吻洗了一个战斗鸳鸯浴（然而就算这样羽生也坚持洗干净了两人的小弟弟，这让金博洋十分崩溃），叠在一起的身子扑腾的过程中溅了一地的水，可他们无暇顾及。

彼此推挤着倒回柔软的大床上，羽生体贴的伸手垫住金博洋的后脑防止他被震到，感受到了他的体贴的金博洋，把他那双性感得要命的腿盘在了羽生结弦的腰上，脚趾还欠揍地戳了几下对方结实有型的臀部肌肉。他们维持着麻花一样的姿势在床上滚了几圈，而后不约而同地停了下来，金博洋趴在羽生结弦胸口咯咯咯地笑。

他们下体相贴，自然能感受到彼此惊人的热度和硬度。羽生结弦翻了个身，又抓过章鱼大抱枕让金博洋斜靠在上面，自己俯下身含住了金博洋身前的东西。

刚刚笑过还在喘气的金博洋，命根子突然被小恋人温暖的口腔裹住，激得他浑身一抖，几乎当即便猝不及防地缴械。他们工作都很忙，很少能够放纵地享受全套的插入式性爱，因此便常用嘴帮对方纾解，并且都算是精于此道。羽生结弦细长的手指轻轻揉捏着底部的囊袋，舌尖顶进龟头和柱身之间的裂隙，舔遍那道沟的角角落落，仔细得像是在品尝一支攒了两个月零花钱才买到的美味棒棒糖。金博洋被逼出深深浅浅的喘息声，他的意识有些模糊了，身子好像飘在云里，窗外的雨声和雷声听不到了，也不知道是雨停了还是别的什么。

羽生把他的阴茎吐出来的时候他迷茫地睁开眼，不上不下正难受，后穴便挤进来一只沾了润滑剂的长指（金博洋迷迷糊糊连他什么时候拿的润滑剂都没注意）。前列腺的位置是羽生比金博洋自己都熟悉的存在，更何况他们第一次做爱的时候羽生结弦就准确地一下子狠狠压住了它——他曾修习人体解剖学，前列腺的位置和深度、前列腺沟的触感，书本上简直不能更详尽；且羽生结弦本人，自然也是能够活学活用的高手。如此敏感的部位如今正被入侵者的手指肆意碾压欺负，金博洋受不了地嘤咛出声，手指攥紧了章鱼抱枕的一个爪，脚趾蜷缩起来，屁股却是饥渴地更往羽生手边凑。

羽生结弦用另一只手拍了拍眼前的小屁股，白嫩嫩肉嘟嘟颤巍巍的，一大盘莹润而品质极佳的布丁一样让人想咬一口。紧致的穴口在手指灵活的戳弄下开始翕合，羽生找准时机又向内里送进一根手指，夹起前列腺那块的肠壁，然后如愿听到了金博洋一声尖锐的吟叫。

金博洋混沌的脑子里只有“今天迟早要被他逼疯”这一个念头。他自己的下面硬得发痛，他知道羽生一定也是一样，可是羽生根本一点都不着急，慢条斯理地像是在山洞里寻宝。明明只要对着那里狠狠压上几下就可以让自己溃不成军门户大开然后迎接滚烫的入侵者，却偏偏总是绕过关键点，就连自己主动迎合，也被他一一避开，到最后居然过分地单手掐着他的腰不让他动了。他很痒，能满足他的人就在他身边，而对方今天却不知道在玩什么把戏。

“第一次帮师兄按摩呢，师兄要是疼，一定要跟我说。”

羽生结弦的语调突然变成了清冷却带着点小心翼翼的模式，这让金博洋脑子里闪过诡异的熟悉感，却像是飞掠而过的灵感一样，没能让他抓住。他已经没有思考的余裕，只能凭借本能嗯嗯啊啊：“难受……你快点进来……喂！”

他的前列腺被狠狠戳了一下，同时囊袋上落下一记轻咬。

“不对天天。”羽生结弦打了一下金博洋的屁股，“台词明明应该是‘刚刚好，谢谢Akira’，前几天我们刚演完这场戏，台词就忘光了吗？”

“你——”

“要敬业啊博洋前辈。来，‘深夜两个人在房间里除了对台本还能干什么’，可是当年博洋前辈自己说的呀。”

这小子，追到自己这些年越发胆大了，在床上都敢哪壶不开提哪壶。

早些年金博洋刚红起来的时候也是流量派小生，红得很快但如果不转型凉得也快的那种。经纪人接到一个适合转型的剧本他也珍惜，虽说是小配角，也揣摩了很久角色性格。女配角有天下午来敲他房门说想找他对戏的时候他没推辞，想着有人能帮忙给自己参谋下表演也是好的。他们说到深夜女配起身离去，他怕对方在宾馆走廊冻着把自己的外套借给她穿，知道女演员们都住楼下一层也就没去送。

没想到对方是故意绑着他炒作的，电影上映的同时她联系媒体曝光了酒店监控，桃色新闻标题和内容也是极尽不堪入目。好在金博洋早有准备，他的公关团队在消息曝光两小时后即召开记者会，金博洋在会上公布了从他应门到人离开的近10个小时内的全部录音的下载地址；24小时后专业部门出具鉴定书证明录音为原音，绝无任何删改和剪辑。他发布会上那句懵懵然的“深夜两个人在房间里除了对台本还能干什么”也配着一个讽刺的笑成了经典的表情包，每次有人锤了这种新闻，这张图总要被拿出来遛一遛，金博洋本人也哭笑不得。

“博洋前辈还没有对台词呢。”羽生结弦也不戳破金博洋正在出神这件事，他只是在已经流水了的小博洋上亲了一口，又往湿润的穴里填了一根手指，细细研磨过内部的皱襞，就是不去按压最重要的部位。

金博洋哼哼唧唧地难受，听不清羽生在说什么，他觉得随着血液大多涌向身下，听觉和思维一并停摆了，整个人好像正被身后的大章鱼带着在海里游。羽生突然撤去手指把他扯起来的时候他怪不情愿的，后面羽生的东西终于和穴肉打了招呼，可确是蹭来蹭去就是不进来。金博洋气恼地吮吸浅浅顶进来又撤出去的头部，可是今天羽生结弦的定力似乎格外好——

“对不上台词的人没有美味大香肠吃。”

金博洋真的很想给那个正作妖的人一个大耳刮子，像一个无所谓的性冷淡一样撂下一句“爱做做不爱做算了”然后洗澡睡觉，可他本来就是浑身痒痒肉的敏感体质，现在被羽生撩到半昏迷，哪里说得出这样硬气的话来。于是他屈服了，断断续续叫了对方在戏里的名字，喘着气把台词捋顺，又瞪了羽生结弦一眼——眼尾发红犹带泪痕，怎么说都是媚眼比较合适。

恶趣味得到满足之后羽生结弦也不再为难乖乖软软的前辈，他用嘴撕了套子的包装——润滑剂是是香蕉味的，明天要重新买一盒草莓味的——一手熟练地给自己的大兄弟穿上衣服，缓慢而坚定地挺进已经完全放松的肉穴。

三根手指毕竟不能和填装完毕的真枪相比，紧绷感和侵入感还是让金博洋少了快感多了不适，他有些受不住地皱眉，伸手勾住了羽生的脖子。羽生结弦搂住金博洋的腰让他轻松些，唇舌含住一颗乳头舔弄吮吸，另一手捉住金博洋伸向身下抚慰自己的手指按在了床上。得不到足够刺激金博洋只好把身子挺起，乳头更往羽生结弦嘴里送。

“你……快点……”

“不行哦天天，明天还要起早上冰呢，一定要让天天舒舒服服的。”他把自己完全推进去，不急着动让金博洋适应着，含着他的耳垂，一边舔舐耳洞一边含混地讲话，热气喷在金博洋耳后，把那块原本白嫩的皮肤熏出了一小片粉红。“要是伤着了师兄，教练可是会把我丢出去给初学者上课的。”

“……”怎么又是台词。

然而知道了是台词，金博洋也不想跟他闹，他挣脱出被羽生结弦按在床上的那只手，双手一并抱住恋人的脖子把他拉到眼前，颤栗着用唇一一滑过爱人光洁的额头和形状姣好的眉眼，蹭过鼻尖后再一次吻上了弹润的唇，不由分说地卷着他的舌头来到了自己的口腔。他拧了拧身子，找到一个最舒服的角度靠着，开始有节奏地舒缩自己的内壁。

肠肉层层叠叠拥抱过来，推挤着自己大家伙的感觉简直不能再美妙，即使已经吃过很多回，而这也远不是金博洋玩得最浪的一次，羽生结弦还是会觉得不能自控。见金博洋这是已经适应良好开始求欢，本想就这么大开大合狠狠做上好几回，将他里里外外全部溅上自己的东西，教他明天后天全都下不了床才好，可他到底是顾及着明天冰场上戏份，只浅浅地抽插着。

咕啾咕啾的水声中金博洋难耐地把脸埋进羽生结弦的颈窝，啃咬舔吻着还要注意不留下痕迹。虽说锁骨窝的位置不特意撩起衣服一般看不到，但他们不是没遇到过要在片场当众更衣的局面，不怕一万就怕万一。他还记得上次久别重逢之后做得一时兴起，眼前这个罪魁祸首在他的乳晕上留下了牙印，第二天拍戏导演又说赶时间催促他在片场赶紧试一下新演出服装，还好他正巧背对着人群而前方又被他知情的两位经纪人挡得严严实实，不然还不知道狗仔要怎么写。

羽生结弦紧搂着金博洋把他压在靠枕上，肠肉已经被他干得松软，任他施为。他调整角度开始猛攻，每一次力道十足的插入都让微微翘起的硕大头部重重地碾过前列腺到达更隐秘的深处。金博洋被顶得只能软在他身上哼哼，穴口已经麻了，内里酸胀爽利得要命。

就在金博洋以为自己要被羽生结弦干进床垫里的时候，羽生拍拍他的屁股扶着他换了姿势。他被摆弄着趴在床上只剩屁股高高翘起，性器转动的时候被羽生恶意地抵着前列腺，金博洋为了不叫穿房顶只好一口把章鱼抱枕的爪咬住。这个姿势对羽生来说更加如鱼得水，他深深挺动几下撞得金博洋屁股发红，又稍稍退出些许，小幅度变换着角度狠狠顶弄敏感部位。

“天天今天好像特别敏感。”羽生结弦一手抓住臀肉大肆揉捏，另一手抚上褶皱完全被抻开的穴口，果不其然手上沾上了新涌出的一点点肠液。他使巧劲儿拍了一把金博洋在他眼前晃悠的小屁股，果不其然穴肉又一阵绞紧，这次涌出的粘液里带了润滑剂即将散尽的味道。

金博洋呜咽着，对羽生结弦的调侃做不出除了呻吟之外的任何回应。抱枕已经被他咬湿了，而他知道被单肯定也是一片狼藉。他要射了，手臂撑在前方没法缓解小兄弟的难过，他只想沉下腰借助被子磨蹭磨蹭，可是羽生把他整个人固定在怀里，不让他自己动手。

“一起……天天，我们一起……”

羽生再次猛烈地撞击金博洋的前列腺，他咬着抱枕射了出来，被子上沾了很多，有一些竟然还溅到了自己胸前。高潮时痉挛的内壁让羽生结弦也释放在套子里，他们维持着拥抱的姿势侧躺在床上，享受高潮的余韵。

喘息平复后羽生结弦扶着套子把自己抽出来，给用过的套子打个结扔进垃圾桶。他把脏了的被子扔在外间的地上，明天客房服务回来收拾，但绝对不会注意上面星星点点的白浊。金博洋扯过一条新的空调被盖上，可是做之前睡过了，现在腿间又滑腻，明明已是深夜却根本睡不着。

羽生结弦放好洗澡水后两人洗了一个漫长的澡——金博洋用腿和羽生做了一次，而羽生也手口并用让金博洋又射了一回。

洗完的时候金博洋果然已经困得睁不开眼睛，羽生结弦像摆弄洋娃娃一样擦干了他又吹干了他的头发。金博洋迷糊间嘟囔了一句“明明你比我小怎么总是你在照顾我”，羽生结弦横抱起他吻了吻额头。

“因为我爱你呀。”

他把金博洋放在床上。雷雨早就停了，羽生结弦关了空调打开窗子。他们抱成团蜷在一张空调被里，在带着雨水味道的夏风中睡着了。

 

-END-


	2. 番外·三方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *扫地三×主管方，特别雷，特别沙雕，慎入慎入慎入  
> *就是正文时间线，柚天出现不多

1.  
陈巍是十里八乡土豪人家里一等一的叛逆少年。考大学那会儿，说宁可自己去扫地挣钱上他喜欢的哈佛，也不要按照家里人的期望选离家近的耶鲁。

这不，去年如愿考上了哈佛，现在正在公司拖地呢。

其实哪里用得着他拖地，家里人逗闷子玩本来也从来没真的打算去哈佛就不给学费生活费，结果陈巍表示话都说出去了我还能食言不成，你们的钱我肯定好好收着好好花着，但这个地我还是要拖的，兼职都谈妥了临时撂挑子是会被拉黑名单的。

看在他拖地的地方是美女如云帅哥遍地的经纪公司大楼的份上，没人相信陈巍不辞去工作单纯是为了勤工俭学。

连他大哥的狗子和他师妹的兔子都不信。

 

2.  
陈巍在家里可懒了，加上考学又累，所以除了洗自己的内裤之外什么活都不干。

袜子自来都是挨个穿一遍之后打包扔了买下一批的。内裤不行，不然每天都得扔，要脸。

所以家人知道他主动要求把自己扫地拖地的负责范围从10层楼扩大到20层楼之后，更加不信陈巍自己所说的单纯目的了。

 

3.  
要说陈巍会挑公司呢，这家经纪公司捧红了好多明星，楼里走来走去的基本上都小有名气，公司的扛把子，就是鼎鼎大名的羽生结弦。

他曾在到停车场附近倒垃圾的时候远远地看过羽生一眼，那一瞬间莫名其妙脊背发冷。不知道为什么从这天开始，每次陈巍碰见羽生结弦就总要倒霉，不是拖把坏了他得跑好远领新的，就是吃午饭的时候店家拒绝承认少给了他一颗卤蛋。

从此陈巍见到羽生结弦就恨不得绕道走。

兼职的同事杰森布朗送他一个外号“见牛怂”。

 

4.  
陈巍觉得自己来这里扫地拖地就是看看美女们养眼的，可没指望能收获爱情。看看美女听听八卦，什么自己公司的扛把子羽生结弦抢了隔壁公司老大哥金博洋的角色，什么金博洋捞走了羽生结弦正准备谈的资源，地没少扫，瓜也没少吃。

但是在他看来这瓜根本一点意思都没有，说不定俩人早已干柴烈火情意绵绵，对外非要戏精上身演得水火不容。为啥这么觉得？单身狗的直觉。

自封为八卦之王的杰森布朗敷衍地探了探他脑门，胡乱说一句“看来你是真的发烧了”，然后合理地把刚从拖地水里拎出来的抹布往陈巍脑袋上糊。

那天晚上羽生结弦和在外拍戏的金博洋的每日甜蜜通话内容里多了一条“今天那个看见我就跑的扫地的小男孩和他同事在楼道里追跑打闹”。

 

5.  
前面说陈巍没打算在这里邂逅爱情，可是总有人能像流星一样。

绚烂多彩是真的，更重要的是像陨石一样能砸出一个大坑然后造成影响持久的轰动。

对于陈巍来说，那就是人事部门的主管大BOSS周知方。

 

6.  
那天他多了一个活，拖完了地要给指定地方铺上地毯，据说是有什么人来检查。

这活可是真没干过，地毯又特别大特别沉，挪了一边另一边还翘，简直是不听话到家了。他自己弄着弄着毯子还被绊倒，刚站起来就从旁边走廊拐出来一个青年，温润地说“我来帮你吧”。

灰色的大地毯在青年手里变得服服帖帖的，陈巍跟在他身后想搭把手，结果发现自己好像无论站哪里都碍事，就只好眼巴巴地跟着他并且盯着他看。

一样是亚裔，说不定也是华裔，长了一张非常有东方书卷气的脸，一看就好人妻的那种。高定西装胸前别了胸卡，陈巍眯缝起他微微近视的小眼睛，看清了写的是“HR.Vincent ZHOU”，并一行中文，应该是他的中文名。

HR的人经常来巡视他们做卫生的情况，他每个都认识，这位应该是新调来的。

铺好地毯青年只说自己是公司新调来的HR主管，还微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀告诉他好好干。

一见钟情从来都是缘分。

陈巍表示，我就遇上这缘分了，咋了，不许？

 

7.  
听他白话Vincent ZHOU有多好的当然还是杰森布朗，他双手垫住下巴杵在拖把上：“怎么着？这是遇见他的时候所有陨石都落在你头上？”

“什么陨石，那是星星。”陈巍终于把抹布扔回他脸上报了仇，“你是想砸死我还是咋样。”

 

8.  
一见钟情之后陈巍利用所有周知方来巡视的机会提高自己在他那的好感度，学业毕业之后应聘了公司的经纪人，面试的时候还吓了周知方一跳。

一年之后他们在一起了，陈巍还是那个见牛怂，可是周知方和金博洋关系好，他们四个还是聚到一桌吃了个饭。

金博洋喝了两口果酒开始胡言乱语不改皮皮怪本质，羽生结弦酒精过敏不敢亲他，也是拦不住。

“周儿啊，说说，你第一次见陈巍的时候啥感想？”

周知方也喝多了，一杯啤酒，也是啥实话都说：“想，手底下人怎么干活的，让一个一看就不怎么干活的大少爷去铺地毯，幸亏我去弄好了，不然耽误多少事。”

陈巍看向周知方的眼神忽然很危险，羽生结弦当然明白一个攻露出这种眼神是要干嘛，于是他把醉了的金博洋带走了。

 

9.  
后来的事？

两对夫夫都不说，我怎么知道。

也许酒店前台知道一点。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *写车这种事情  
> *一回生，二回衰，三而竭（醒醒拿错剧本了）


End file.
